Scourge the Duck
Scourge is an anthromorph,cartoon like brown duck with a moustache,like his name says,he likes to cause trouble and is considered a Scourge,he has gone on various adventures,and sometimes he's an anti hero. Backstory Scourge reveals that he was born naturally nasty,already born with a moustache and an evil smile,as a kid he always pranked people in a nasty way,and got himself kicked out of school,where he had to go through another school,and another,he was nicknamed the Scourge of his school,due to his name,when he grew up,he would later cause even more trouble around the world. Personality Scourge is usually a calm,cocky,and arrogant person who likes to cause trouble and chaos,he can be manipulative and likes to prank people,he also will laugh at a person when he gets them in trouble,and he's pretty rude,he also has a bit of a short temper if he gets in a bad situation himself though,which is pretty ironic,he's usually despised by people. Powers and Abilities Super strenght: Capable of punching through steel,destroy buildings in a kick,and destroy the moon by punching through it,he also can punch the planet so hard it starts shaking and there's a huge crack on it. Hammerspace: Can pull out dynamites,revolvers with explosive bullets capable of ignoring durability,shotguns with durability negating bullets,mallets,hammers,and a pickaxe and fire axes and swords. Super durability: He's capable of tanking a planet busting explosion,being reduced to ash,being striken by lightning 120 times,and being hit by a truck and being crushed by a large skyscraper,tanked the explosions of large buildings and survived the explosion of the sun,although he did get a bit of a bruise,but it didn't hurt him,he also survived the explosion of a star. Time stop: Can stop time. Can escape the fictional world and become the writer,he then can erase someone from existence,or rewrite them and erase the universe and rewrite characters and the background. Regeneration: Can regenerate from everything in "super durability",he also can regenerate from being thrown at the sun and being vaporized to 0.1% of his mass. Has a supervillain form and superhero form known as "Anti Scourge" and "The Scourge" Can create portals and punch holes through reality. Plot manipulation: Can manipulate the plot with probability manipulation,making the opponent lose eventually. Can recreate his own body by his soul and consciousness. Escaped from the afterlife which was full of skeletons,monsters,and zombies and fought them when Halloween came. Can interact with others and is non corporeal as a ghost. Can fly by swinging his arms. Can use a lightsaber and pull it out. Magic: Can summon lightning,shoot fire from his palms that can ignore durability,create an explosive red forcefield around someone that then explodes,can create a storm,can teleport via magic,and can use telekinesis,and can teleport outside of the fictional world,he also can bring things to life,including things in the environment,and even weapons of others to obey him. Defeated Good Duck,a duck who saved the universe multiple times and saved the galaxy from an alien that could destroy the galaxy and the universe. Super speed: Can outrun a truck at full force,dodge lightning,bullets,fire axes,pitchforks,and fireballs,he also can dodge a skyscraper being thrown at him,and can run through millions of galaxies,he also can run star to star and run through a whole universe all around in space,can dodge a missile. Has a pencil he can use to delete things,rewrite things,and create them,he can create millions of clones of himself with the pencil and recreate someone,or weapons,and etc. Defeated Galaxy Man,an entity with the power of a whole galaxy who can destroy two universes and can punch through reality,creating a giant hole where everything would have been crushed. Mind control resistance: Resisted mind control by Galaxy Man who can mind control a whole galaxy and two universes. Power Nullification gun: He has an advanced futuristic gun with a red beam that can go through a solar system in three seconds,if this hits someone,their powers are nullified. Durability negating sword: This is a sword he has in his standard equipment he can use that ignores durability. Can shrink someone and step on them. Can turn someone in an insect and then step on them. Can turn invisible. Can teleport across the universe. Intelligence: Outsmarted Batman and Lex Luthor (Literally,the actual Batman and Lex Luthor from DC) and has been proved to be smarter than them,he also created a futuristic advanced machine in nine seconds with no effort,he also created a time traveling machine in five seconds. Can travel through dimensions and other universes. Survived a time paradox. Was cursed with bad luck by a witch,but nothing happened,because he IS bad luck. Fought a giant bear capable of destroying whole buildings and eat stars and take hits from him. Can throw a boomerang that can slice through a tank and hurt Big Bad,a large villainous cat who has the durability of a planet and run all around the planet so much it splits in half. Tanked the core of the earth with ease. Can harm ghosts. Resisted being driven insane in a lovecraftian style by eldritch horrors in his house. Survived being erased on a conceptual level and came back. Intelligence: Tricked a genius into giving him his money,and tricked an hunter into giving him his shotgun and then he shot him in the face. Possession: His soul can possess others. Resistance to poison: Drank poison with no effect on him,because he IS poison (in the sense he's annoying.) The Scourge In this form,he has invulnerability,making him invulnerable to virtually anything,except durability negating weapons and etc. He can take hits with ease from a duck parody of Superman that has the strenght of the actual Superman,Good Duck who can rebuild half of the universe with his punch,and take hits from the alien tyrant that can destroy galaxies and the universe. Mind control: He can mind control someone who has evil in them,and then corrupt them and brainwash them. Keeps all of his powers and abilities in base form. He has a 1000x boost and can run through the whole multiverse in a nanosecond,he can hold the multiverse in one hand and lift it up,he also can destroy a meteor with ease and one shot the alien tyrant and Good Duck,who can destroy most of a galaxy and at full power can fix 99% of the multiverse and universes which have gone wrong (Not specifically thanks to Scourge though) He can remake an universe and eat a galaxy. He can enhance his fists with the force of a star but with durability ignoring effects. Can tank the explosion of a multiverse. He can create and destroy timelines. He can fly through septillions of multiverses and universes and run through solar systems. He fought in an even match with Good Duck when he got in his ultimate form,their fight almost destroyed the multiverse,and Good Duck's ultimate form can also take hits from The Scourge,and can take hits from galaxy busters and universe busters. Can tank hits from Ultimate Good Duck. Can split himself in millions of pieces to create clones. Can shoot lasers from his eyes capable of ignoring durability and have the heat of the sun. Scales to Ultimate Good Duck and almost defeated him. Can time travel and was about to end Ultimate Good Duck's existence. Can send someone back in time and wipe out memories. Can remake the whole multiverse and called it the "Dark Multiverse" Appearance: Scourge but he has a black colored bandana around his head,and wears black clothing and has red glowing eyes. Anti-Scourge In this form,he's stronger than The Scourge. Appearance: He wears white clothing,a white bandana,and a large white cape,he has white glowing eyes. He has the powers of Superman,such as heat vision,ice breath,his super speed,and strenght. He can move and destroy planets. Saved multiple galaxies by defeating various aliens who threatened to destroy planets and galaxies in one hit. Can freeze galaxies and planets with his ice breath,and he can pierce through them with his heat vision. Beat Villainous Villain that has the power to destroy the entire multiverse with just an explosion. Can deflect attacks with his cape. Tanked the big bang. Threw a black hole and tanked it. Resisted mind control that was able to mind control everyone in an universe. Can lift a whole solar system. Can fly across the multiverse and lift universes. Tanked attacks from Villainous Villain. Is superior to Good Duck and won the title of "Best hero ever" even though that's Good Duck's title usually. Keeps all of his powers and abilities in base form. Was able to outrun time and space. Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. Weak to any acid and toon acid. The Scourge and Anti-Scourge have a time limit of nine minutes. His pencil can be destroyed temporarily,but it will eventually rebuild itself. Good Duck is able to resist Scourge's plot manipulation with a power called The Mirror,which nullifies plot manipulation. Anti Scourge is weak to Duckyptonite,the kryptonite made for ducks,which weakens him with time. Durability negating weapons work against The Scourge and Anti Scourge. Good Duck while he was beaten by Scourge some times,also usually uses his arrogance against him and sends him to another dimension. Intelligence is inconsistent,he's been shown to be consistently smarter than Batman and Lex,but at the same time he has been outsmarted and tricked into going in places with dynamite and etc,this is usually because of his arrogance.Category:OCs